Scream part 2
by PrincessMelody1297
Summary: Continuing of Scream


Scream (Part 2)

_Nina opened her mouth and the only thing that came out was…_

Nina gaped and then she looked at Fabian. Amber and the girls looked and then she did the only thing she could do. She ran upstairs and ran into her and Amber's room. She paced and tried to think. She closed the door. Fabian thought he'd been rejected. He shook Joy off and went into his and Eddie's room and slammed the door. The slam echoed throughout the house. Even Nina heard it. Nina felt bad. She didn't reject Fabian, she just needed to think and pacing helped her think. She kept pacing until Amber came in. Nina sat on her bed and lied back to think. During the night, she had a dream where one side it had a sign that said NO FABIAN. Nina looked sad and alone and upset. Then she looked at the side with a sign that said WITH FABIAN. She wanted to be with Fabian of every day she woke up. His smiles warmed her and his kisses heal her. His laughs make her smile. When she woke up, it was morning. She ran over to Amber and shook Amber.

"What Ninaaa?"

"I had a dream and I'm going to be Fabian's girlfriend again."

"Yay Fabina lives again."

The girls got ready and went down and Nina saw Fabian enter but he didn't look at her. So, when they sat and everyone was seated she turned Fabian to her and crashed her lips onto his. Everyone was shocked and a fork fell from Alfie's hand onto the floor. Then Nina stopped kissing Fabian who looked like he died and went to heaven. She clapped her hands and he coughed and smiled. Then he leaned over and kissed her back. Then Nina said.

"To answer your previous answer last night, yes I will be your girlfriend again."

Fabian hugged her and everyone clapped and cheered. Then everyone finished their breakfast happily and walked to school. Fabian walked with Nina and wrapped one arm around her hip. She smiled and put her head on his shoulder. Fabian was happy.

"I love you Nina."

"I love you too."

Fabian kissed Nina and then they made it to school and went to their locker. Nina saw a girl from her childhood.

"Mo?"

"Yeah, who are you, wait. Nina!"

"Yeah, I haven't seen you in years."

"Me either. I didn't know that you go here. Who's the guy behind you?"

"Oh, sorry, Fabian this is my friend Mohini but I call her Mo. Mo this is Fabian my boyfriend that I just got back."  
Fabian smiled when she said that.

"Oh yeah, this is the one that broke your heart the night you called me at the dance."

"Yeah, I'm that one. By the way, I didn't mean it."

"So when do you get to meet this "Joy"? I'd really like a talk with her."

"Mo, don't. She's out of your league and she's really mean."

"I read the article she wrote about you from some kids here and I just want to talk to her."

Nina laughed and so did Mo. Then Fabian had to go to math and Mo and Nina had to go to music. The teacher asked Nina who Mo was.

"Mr. Kyle, this is my friend from America, Mohini Julasha but I call her Mo."

"Welcome to music, Mo. Take a seat next to Nina."

The girls went to their seats and then they had to sing a few songs. After class, Mo and Nina went in the lounge and talked.

"So how do you love the school?"

"It's great but I think it needs more color."

"You say that a lot Mo."

"I know."

Then Joy came in and scowled. She whispered to one of her friends some rude things while looking at Nina and Mo.

"Just ignore her Mo. She's just mad because I'm with Fabian."

But Mo wasn't listening. She stared at Joy and stood up.

"Do you have something to say to me or my friend? If you have something to say, say it. Come on!"

Joy walked over.

"Listen up Newbie. I run this school. So I do have something to say. You look horrible and disgusting."

Mo was about to jump on Joy when Nina stopped her.

"You're nothing but a bully Joy. Just get over the fact that Fabian is with me. You're not going to win this one."

"I always win."

"Not this time."

Joy jumped on Nina just when Fabian and Mick came in. Joy grabbed Nina's hair and they fell to the floor. Fabian grabbed Nina and Mick grabbed Joy off of Nina. Fabian helped Nina up. She held onto his with her hair a mess and a bruise on her cheek and her leg was bleeding. Joy moved her hair and Nina had tears down her face. Fabian picked Nina up and left. He carried her to the house and Nina just buried her face in Fabian's chest.

"What happened?"

"Mo was just talking to her and then Mo was about to attack her but I stopped her and then Joy was talking about stealing you from me and then she attacked me. My leg hurts."

"That's because you're bleeding. Rest."

Nina nuzzled Fabian's chest and he had Trudy open the door and he placed Nina on the couch and Trudy checked her leg.

"It's not bad. What happened?"

"Joy."

"Oh, she's still on about Fabian?"

"Yes."

"I will have to speak to Mr. Sweet about this now. Fabian, dab the medicine carefully then wrap it up."

"Okay."

Trudy left and Fabian turned to Nina.

"Are you ready?"

"I trust you."

Fabian placed the cold medicine on Nina's wound. She cringed and then Fabian placed the bandage around her leg and then Nina looked down.

"Well?"

"It's going to be fine Nina. You'll just have to stay off the leg for 1 week."

"I could do that."

Soon the others came in and Fabian helped Nina up, everyone walked in. Alfie said.

"Hey Nina. How are you? We heard all about the fight."

"I'm fine Alfie. Thanks. I just have to stay carefully off this leg."

"For how long, Neens?"

"1 week."

"Good. It won't be on the day of the dance?"

"What dance?"

Mara said.

"Mr. Sweet let me and Amber host a dance. The theme is Princes and Princesses"

"That's good."

"Joy is coming, you guys."

Fabian helped Nina to sit and then Joy came in. She gave Nina a sneer look and left.

**1 week later**

Nina was able to take her bandage off and got ready for school. She walked in with Fabian and they went to class. Nina sat next to Fabian and then after school, Nina and the girls got ready. Around 6:00, the guys were in their tuxes. Amber came down in a pink dress with a bust A-line skirt that flowed to her knees. Her bodice was heart shaped with spaghetti straps and gold heels and a gold band around her waist. Mara wore a white strapless dress that was 2 inches below her knees and white flats. Patricia wore a dark forest green ankle length dress and black strap heels. Then Amber said.

"Ladies, Gentlemen. I present Nina Maria Martin!"

Nina came down with a medium bun and a light cream ballroom gown with cream lace around the ides of the skirt and sleeves that drooped from her arms and with swirl designs on the skirt. The top hung halfway so her shoulder could show off. She wore a gold necklace. She smiled and walked down. Everyone's breath, especially Fabian's, was taken away. Fabian presented his arm and Nina took it. Everyone went to the dance. As soon as Nina walked through the gym, people stared. She smiled and walked through. Then they continued to their business. Fabian led Nina to the dance floor and they danced. Fabian held Nina and said.

"You look really beautiful."

"Thanks. You look handsome."

"Thank you my princess."

"You're welcome my prince."

Then Nina bowed and took Fabian's hand and lifted her skirt up and they danced staring into each other's arms. Nina smiled and then she trusted her skirt and dropped her hold. It didn't trip her. Then the music picked up and Fabian and Nina spun while looking into each other's eyes and then leaned in and kissed. Both felt so much bliss in the kiss. Then they went to the balcony- (**No. They are not at the school. They are in a place where you host a ball or party and it has many balconies.**) -and looked at the stars. Fabian held Nina's waist. She smiled and then Fabian spun her under his arm and twisted her so Nina would face him. Then he moved some stray hair from her face and leaned in and was about to kiss her when he tricked her and picked her up. Nina shrieked and laughed. So did Fabian. Then he kissed her. Then they broke away to dance with their friends.

_**The End**_


End file.
